


Jumping the Gun

by Weddersins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey are neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Modern AU, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Twitter Prompt, reyloworth1000words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddersins/pseuds/Weddersins
Summary: In response to a prompt from the Reylo Prompts account on Twitter: Rey texts Rose in a panic, because she and Ben have only been on two dates and she's already mentally naming their future kids. 'Help me', she says, hoping Rose will snap her out of it. Instead Rose comes over with wine and book of baby names."#reyloworth1000words





	Jumping the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my lovely friend and beta [ ibecomeaffinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomeaffinity/pseuds/ibecomeaffinity/works) for keeping me straight, as always!

Rose’s phone has been steadily vibrating in her pocket for the last ten minutes. She’s got her fingers on it, ready to slide it out as soon as Ms. Johansson finishes oversharing about her cat’s digestive issues. _ The perils of being a friendly-faced clerk in a pet store, _Rose complains internally. 

Externally, she plasters on an overbright smile and continues to hold out the receipt. 

After an eternity of three minutes, Ms. Johansson shuffles off with a smile and Rose whips out her phone. She unlocks the screen, eyes widening at the litany of notifications from her best friend Rey. She scrolls past the first few with growing concern.

**ROSE**

**ROSE IM IN TROUBLE**

**SJSJJSJSNC**

**PLSASE HLP**

**WHEN RU OFF WKR**

**THIS IS AN WMEFENCY **

There are at least thirty-eight notifications already, with more dinging in as she continues to read. Rose’s eyebrows climb into her hairline. Rey was one of those people who held text message grammar to an almost religious standard. If she was misspelling things that badly, something was wrong. After a quick glance around for her manager, Rose fires off a reply. 

**off in 45 **

**RU @ hospital?**

Rose figures Rey would have actually called if it was _ that _ bad, unless…

**no I’m a MORON**

**need u**

**& wine**

Rose frowns. Rey was a cocktail sort of girl. Wine had always been reserved for crying about boys, but Rey hadn’t been seeing anyone seriously since she and Poe split last summer.

_ Unless… _

Rose is really pushing it now, but her manager is still gone. She types quickly, and jams the phone back into her pocket as another customer approaches. 

**did u have a date w/ur hot neighbor again? do i need 2 cut a bitch? **

When Rose is able to check her phone again thirty minutes later another deluge of messages have poured in, but she only needs to pay attention to the top few. 

**YES but NO**

**ROSE**

**HES**

**AMAFING**

**I THINK I LOCR **

**BEN**

**I WANTHIS BABIES**

Rose rereads the last message twice, just to be sure she’d interpreted “LOCR” correctly. The remainder of the texts are variations on the same theme with differing levels of syntax errors. Rose bites her lip to suppress a smile as she sends a final reply before clicking off her phone. 

**otw 30 mins**

She knows _exactly _ what to do. 

*****

Rose presses the buzzer again insistently, shifting the cheap bottle of blush-colored wine to the crook of her arm. She’s already been waiting outside Rey’s apartment building for seven minutes, and she’s starting to get concerned. 

Just as she wiggles her phone free to call, Rey clicks the other side of the buzzer. Rose bursts through the security door, barrelling up the stairs to 3A. 

Rey has the door open before Rose makes it up. She looks like a woman possessed, clad in ratty pajamas with her hair in a towel, and she’s staring at the door to 3C as if it might burst into flames if she leaves it unattended. She turns toward Rose with fire in her eyes. 

“Thank God you’re here, I’m going _ completely _ mental.” Rey grabs Rose’s arm and yanks her inside with a yelp. She shuts the door too quickly, securing the knob and chain before slumping against it with a sigh. 

“You look it,” Rose deadpans, ignoring the glare Rey shoots her way. “Spill.”

“Not here,” Rey whispers, eyes wide as she jerks a thumb at the door, “back - no, I mean it, _ back _!”

Rose finds herself shuffled into Rey’s messy bedroom, that door shut and locked as well. She plops on the unmade bed with a grin. “He’s done a number on you.” Rose hasn’t seen Rey this flustered since - well, ever. 

Rey buries her face in her hands. “You have _ no _ idea. Rosie, oh my god, he’s absolutely _ perfect _ and I’m - well, _ I’m _ a walking disaster and oh _ god _ someday he’s going to find that out and it will all be ruined but I don’t know how _ not _ to be a disaster and we’ve only had dinner twice but I keep trying to name our children and Rose - _ Rosie _ , I started looking at wedding dresses on _ Pinterest _ and what is wrong with me?”

Rey finishes with a wail, throwing herself facedown on the bed. Rose finds herself switching between patting Rey’s shoulder and unscrewing the cap on the wine bottle. She gives Rey a nudge, and the other girl sits up enough to take the bottle from her outstretched hand. Her fingers worry the label for a moment before she takes a drink, skipping all pretext of going into the kitchen for glasses. 

Rose retrieves the bottle, takes a drink herself, and claps her palms down on her thighs. “I know _ exactly _ what to do.”

“You do?” Rey asks hopefully, yanking the towel off her wet hair. “What?”

Rose digs the book she’d brought out of her purse and holds it up with a grin. “Boys or girls first?”

At the sight of the pastel cover and byline proclaiming _ 100,001 Baby Names _, Rey howls and tries to snatch it away. Rose is faster, and she dances away from Rey’s grabby hands, laughing.

“I’m joking! I’m joking.”

Rey glowers and snatches back the wine bottle. 

Rose laughs. “Seriously, Rey. I’ve known you for over a decade and you’ve never - _ never _ \- been this flustered about a boy before. He must be something else.”

“He is.” Rey nods, a goofy grin appearing. “He really… _ really _ is.”

Rose throws her the book, thankful Rey manages to catch it without spilling the wine. “Then for God’s sake, let’s start looking through the S-names. Have some fun! Stop worrying and -”

There’s an insistent knocking at the door, and they both freeze. 

“Rey? Are you home? I heard some very strange noises -”

Anything else he said was lost to Rey’s frantic whispers of _ stall him, oh god _as she pushes Rose out of the bedroom towards the front door. 

Rose grins. She knows _ exactly _ what to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Come say hi to me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/weddersins).


End file.
